(SUPER) PSYCHO LOVE
by siensien
Summary: Ketika rasa sayang berubah menjadi cinta, benarkah rasa ini benar (atau salah )? /IDOLPRODUCER/CAIXUKUN/ZHUZHENGTING Sebuah remake dari FF Lama saya yg cast nya adalah Chanhun
1. Chapter 1

Ketika rasa sayang berubah menjadi cinta, benarkah rasa ini benar (atau salah )? /IDOLPRODUCER/CAIXUKUN/ZHUZHENGTING

Sebuah remake dari FF Lama saya yg cast nya adalah Chanhun


	2. Chapter 2

Pair : Zhengkun

Warn : YAOI, BOYXBOY, TYPO EVERYWHERE

 _"Ketika dua member Nine Percent ini tidak menyadari perasaan sesungguhnya satu sama lain, dan mereka berusaha menyangkal perasaan mereka sesungguhnya. Akankah mereka berani mengakui perasaan terlarang yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain ? Ketika rasa saling bergantung dan rasa sayang itu berubah menjadi rasa cinta yang semestinya tidak boleh tumbuh di antara pria, bagaimana mereka menyikapinya ?"_

* * *

Pagi-pagi Dorm Nine Percent pagi ini sudah heboh dengan kemunculan berita tentang salah satu member mereka, yakni Lin Yanjun yang dikabarkan berpacaran dengan eks I.O.I, Jeon Somi.

Pasalnya tak ada satupun anggota nine percent yang menduga kalau Yanjun mereka akan berpacaran dengan Somi, karena sepengetahuan mereka, Yanjun hanya berteman dekat dengan gadis cantik itu.

"Jadi, kau sungguh-sungguh berpacaran dengannya ? berita itu benar ?" tanya Zhangjing, sang member tertua angkat bicara . Dan yang sedang dibicarakan hanya menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan santai di sofa dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Itu semua hanya settingan. Masa kau juga percaya berita itu, ge ?".

"Hah ? jadi itu benar ? kalian hanya berpura-pura saja ?" Justin, si member termuda terdengar antusias.

"Hmm, lagipula aku sama sekali tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Somi, dia kan juga sudah memiliki kekasih "

"Jinjja ? memangnya kau tahu siapa kekasihnya ?" Fan Chengcheng ikut nimbrung.

"Aku tahu, tentu saja aku tahu. Kang Daniel , center Produce 101 itu, mereka diam-diam sudah bersama selama setahun belakangan" jawab Yanjun dan sukses membuat dorm Nine percent semakin heboh saja. Betapa tidak, mereka kini telah mengantongi fakta baru yang mengejutkan, kalau ternyata diam-diam Jeon Somi menjalin kasih dengan center Wanna one, Kang Daniel.

"Lagipula, kalian tahu kan media yang selalu saja membesar-besarkan sebuah masalah, kami tidak akan mungkin berkencan dengan terang-terangan seperti itu yang lebih lucu lagi, aku malah dibilang cedera saat bermain ski. Ya ampun, mereka benar-benar membuat ini menjadi makin rumit. Aku dan Somi bahkan tidak pernah bepergian bersama. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang ini "

Yanjun tertawa kecut dan Xiao Gui hanya bisa menepuk bahu pria kelahiran tahun 1995 itu untuk menenangkannya.

Yanjun hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu mencintai Nine percent dan fans mereka tentu saja, ia akan bersama nine percent hingga akhir, bagaimanapun beratnya kondisi yang sedang dialaminya, ia masih mempunyai orang-orang yang setia di saat suka maupun duka.

Yanjun tentu saja tidak menyesal telah debut bersama nine percent.

"Whoa whoa lihat ini ! couple yg sangat cute !"

Justin berteriak kegirangan seperti baru mendapat lotere, sementara matanya tidak lepas dari laptop di pangkuannya.

Rupanya si maknae, Justin sedang membaca sebuah artikel di mana Zhu Zhengting yang berperan sebagai sepasang kekasih denganaktris cantik, Lin Yun di film perdana yang Zhengting bintangi, di mana di dalam artikel itu disebutkan kalau Zhengting yang dipasangkan dengan sang pemeran utama wanita yaitu artis muda Lin yun, dan pasangan itu dipandang sebagai pasangan serasi saat ini.

Sang leader yg ramai dibicarakan sendiri, Zhengting masih meringkuk dengan nyaman di balik selimutnya.

Pemuda cantik itu baru saja pulang syuting di pukul empat pagi dan kini yang ia butuhkan hanyalah istrirahat mengingat hari ini nine percent tidak ada jadwal apapun, jadi dia berniat menggunakan hari ini hanya untuk memulihkan tenaganya.

"Lin Yun cantik juga ya, gadis ini kan yang bermain di The mermaid, wah Zhengting ge memang beruntung bisa dipasangkan dengan artis secantik dia, apalagi ini merupakan film perdananya " seloroh Chengcheng seraya ikut memelototi layar laptop putih kepunyaan Justin.

Tanpa mereka tahu kalau ada seseorang di pojok ruangan yang kurang senang mendengar percakapan dua artis Yuehua itu, apalagi kini ada si cerewet satu lagi yang ikut bergabung, siapa lagi kalau bukan si member 'sesepuh' You Zhangjing.

Satu sosok yang tampak sama sekali tidak tertarik ketika mendengar kehebohan itu disebut. Benar sekali, dia adalah Cai Xukun.

Center mereka itu itu juga tidak mengerti dnegan perasaannya sendiri, pasalnya belakangan ini, catat ya , belakangan ini, ia selalu merasa tidak suka apabila Zhengting dekat dengan member yang lain secara berlebihan.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Zhengting sebenarnya adalah orang yang manja, meski ia selalu bersikeras kalau ia sama sekali tidak cute, tapi tetap saja kenyataan berkata sebaliknya.

Zhengting baru 22 tahun , jadi wajar kalau dia masih kekanak-kanakan.

Zhengting berkenalan dengan xukun semenjak sekitar setahun yang lalu, ketika mereka sama-sama mengikuti program Idol producer.

* * *

Xukun itu normal, tentu saja. Ia sudah pernah berpacaran dengan beberapa orang gadis. Dan kini, ia juga sedang digosipkan dengan idol muda Zhou Tzuyu, member girlband Twice asal China.

Tentu saja itu tidak benar, dia dan Tzuyu hanya berteman, kalaupun memang dia terlihat dekat dengan Tzuyu, itu karena ia berusaha baik pada semua orang. Termasuk dengan member Twice yang lain atau dengan member pristin ataupun WJSN, intinya Xukun itu ramah, dia baik pada semua orang, tidak memandang pria atau wanita, ia ingin berteman dengan semua orang, ia tidak habis mengerti kenapa malah dirinya yang digosipkan dengan Tzuyu.

Saat sedang syuting film perdananya di China, ia juga diisukan menyukai lawan mainnya. Tapi itulah Cai xukun yang baik pada semua orang sehingga terkadang sikap baiknya itu mengundang kesalahpahaman.

Kembali pada Xukun dan Zhengting.

Xukun merasa nyaman saat bersama Zhengting. Ia merasa nyaman walau Zhengting sering sekali merajuk dan merupakan seseorang yang moody seperti perempuan saja.

Ketika leader Yuehua itu tidak begitu baik suasana hatinya, maka pemuda manis itu tidak akan banyak bicara dan lebih banyak diam, dan Xukun memahaminya. Ia akan menunggu sampai moood Zhengting lebih baik baru ia akan berbicara lagi padanya ,dan Zhengting juga seseorang yang lebih banyak memperhatikan detail, dalam hal apapun Zhengting akan memperhatikan detil sekecil apapun. Xukun merasa ia adalah orang yang paling memahami Zhengting di antara para member lainnya, ia juga dekat dengan Ziyi namun dengan Zhengting ia merasa sangat nyaman.

* * *

Zhengting suka sekali melakukan skinship, bukan suka sebenarnya, namun ketika ia ingin melakukan skinship, maka ia akan melakukannya, walaupun sedang di atas stage.

Seperti ketika dengan Chengcheng, saat di atas stage dan jujur saja, entah kenapa, saat melihat hal tersebut , dada Xukun terasa sesak dan ia tak paham perasaan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Kunkun, kau diam saja dari tadi ?" itu suara Ziyi, yang mungkin sedikit heran ketika Xukun yang biasanya cerewet kini tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Huh ? tidak apa-apa, Zhengting mana ?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin ia masih tidur, tadi ia kan baru pulang syuting jam empat pagi " jawab Justin.

"Aku akan ke kamarnya "

"Biarkan saja ia beristirahat " namun xukun tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Ziyi sama sekali dan ia langsung meluncur ke kamar zhengting yang ditempatinya bersama Justin dan Chengcheng di lantai dua.

"Belakangan dia aneh " celetuk Xiao Gui.

"Aneh ?" tanya Yanjun.

"Iya, dia aneh. Kau tahu, dia memandangiku dan Zhengting-ge dengan cara yang aneh saat kami ada di atas stage, pandangannya sedikit menyeramkan " kata Chengcheng dengan agak lebay

"Dasar lebay " suara Linong menginterupsi.

"Tapi benar kok, seperti tatapan cemburu, begitu " Adik Fan Bingbing itu tak mau kalah.

"Mungkin itu hanya khayalanmu saja Chengcheng lebay " cetus Yanjun.

"Belakangan memang dia amat dekat dengan Zhengting, tapi kupikir mereka itu seperti kakak-beradik dan zhengting seperti sangat menyayangi Kunkun bagaikan adiknya sendiri " kata Zhangjing dengan bijak

* * *

Zhu zhengting masih meringkuk damai di balik selimut tebalnya, dan Xukun masuk seenaknya saja ke kamarnya, duduk di tepian ranjangnya dan tangannya tidak tahan untuk tidak mengelus surai lembut zhengting.

Zhengting peka terhadap sentuhan, senyenyak apapun tidurnya, ia akan terbangun saat ada seseorang menyentuhnya sedikit saja, walaupun hanya rambutnya sekalipun. Dan ia langsung terbangun saat merasakan ada yang mengelus rambutnya.

Matanya berusaha mengenali siapa yang menyentuhnya dan indera penglihatannya mendapati seorang Cai Xukun tengah duduk di tepian ranjangnya.

"Kunkun ?" suaranya serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Maaf, tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu. Kau pasti lelah, tidurlah lagi " kata xukun dengan lembut.

"Hmm, aku lelah sekali hari ini. Tapi aku senang sekali berada di lokasi syuting " Zhengting bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Banyak sekali pengalaman baru yang kudapatkan dan juga teman-teman baru yang baik padaku. Ternyata syuting film itu sangat menyenangkan ya " Zhengting tersenyum dan tampak sekali ia senang.

Senyuman itu, senyuman yang xukun rindukan setiap hari, dan anehnya selalu membayanginya setiap malam (khususnya beberapa waktu belakangan ini ). Dan Xukun tidak tahu jawabannya kenapa.

Xukun mmeperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah zhengting.

Zhengting itu cantik, untuk ukuran pria, Sehun itu termasuk cantik, sangat cantik malah. Tak heran julukan fairy of the world disematkan padanya. Dan lagi-lagi ia tidak mengerti kenapa pikiran semacam itu bisa bertengger di otaknya. Ia masih normal kan, ia masih menganggap bahwa yang layak disebut cantik hanyalah makhluk yang bernama perempuan, namun kenapa sekarang ia malah menyebut pemilik nama keluarga Zhu itu dengan kata-kata cantik. ?

"Kau...cantik " ucapnya tidak sadar dan membuat zhengting mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Huh ? apa ? kau bilang aku apa ?" tanyanya dengan heran dan xukun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ahhh tidak ada.. Lupakan saja, aku asal bicara, tidurlah lagi, hari ini kita kan tidak ada kegiatan " xukun menepuk pelan bahu zhengting dan beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Hmm, baiklah " Zhengting angkat bahu dan berbaring kembali untuk meneruskan tidurnya.

"Bro, kau mau ikut berbelanja tidak, keperluan kita sudah habis semua nih " tanya Ziyi, begitu melihat xukun turun dari kamar zhengting.

Ziyi bermaksud berbelanja keperluan rumah tangga mereka yang sudah habis, bersama Zhangjing dan Xiao gui. Xukun hanya menggeleng.

"Kalian saja, aku sedang tidak mood " jawabnya.

Semua member keluar dan mempunyai tujuan masing-masing. Ziyi, Zhangjing, Nongnong dan Xiao gui berbelanja. Chengcheng berkata dia berangkat untuk syuting sebuah variety show, Justin mengajak Yanjun pergi main billiard. Dan di dorm sekarng ini hanya tinggal Xukun dan zhengting berdua.

Xukun bosan, ia bingung mesti melakukan apa, sementara zhengting mungkin masih tidur di atas.

Iseng-iseng dia menyalakan laptopnya dan mata besarnya mebelalak saat melihat berita dirinya dan Tzuyu tengah santer-santernya beredar di internet.

"Ya ampun, bisakah media tidak menjadikan gosip ini makin rumit saja ? aku dan tzuyu kan tidak ada apa-apa , kalau zhengting tahu tentang ini bagaimana ?"

Media sungguh membesar-besarkan semuanya, potongan gambarya dan Tzuyu yang dirangkai menjadi sebuah video ditambah backgroun lagu yang menurutnya tak jelas sama sekali, tidak berfaedah.

Ia tidak mengerti lagi enapa ia khawatir sekali ketika zhengting mengetahui tentang ini. Seharusnya tidak ada kaitan apa-apa dengan zhengting kan ? Toh, zhengting tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan dirinya, kenapa ia harus cemas.

Tapi tetap saja...

* * *

Zhengting mengucek kedua matanya, ia sudah merasa lebih segar sekarang dan ia melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

Sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur, ia meraih handphonenya guna mengecek apa ada yang menghubunginya. Namun matanya justru terpaku pada topik hangat di instagram yang berbunyi : "Setelah Lin Yanjun-somi, sekarang hubungan Cai xukun-Tzuyu yang bakal diungkap ?".

Zhengting tidak suka itu. Ia tidak suka topik yang hangat dibicarakan itu. Ia tahu kalau gosip Yanjun-somi palsu dan hanya settingan, namun tentang Xukun-Tzuyu ?

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang hal tersebut dan ia tidak menyukainya. Langsung menutup instagramnya, tenggorokannya mendadak menjadi sangat kering, ia memerlukan air minum untuk mendinginkan tenggorokan dan pikirannya. Ia akan menanyakan hal ini langsung pada xukun nanti.

Kaki panjangnya dengan cepat menuruni tangga untuk menuju ke dapur namun ia menemukan sosok yang sedang memenuhi pikirannya duduk di sofa dan sedang asyik berkutat dengan laptopnya.

* * *

"Kunkun ?" panggilnya. Yang dipanggil namanya sontak menoleh.

"eh? sudah bangun ? "

"Ya, yang lain kemana, sepi sekali ?"

"Pergi semuanya entah kemana "

"Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak ikut pergi, atau kau tidak pergi dengan... tzuyu ?"

Xukun terkejut saat zhengting seakan-akan menyindirnya secara terang-terangan.

"Kok malah bawa-bawa nama Tzuyu ? kenapa aku harus pergi dengannya ? dia bahkan bukan member kita "

Candaan garing yang Xukun lontarkan sama sekali tidak membuat raut datar menghilang dari wajah anggun zhengting. Pemuda itu tidak menyahut apa-apa dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur yang menjadi tujuannya semula.

"Hey, Zhengting " Xukun beranjak berdiri dan menyusul zhengting ke dapur.

"Kau belum menjawabnya. Kenapa kau malah menanyakan soal tzuyu ?" tanya Xukun lagi.

"Bukannya kau sedang berpacaran denagnnnya ? kenapa malah bertnaya balik padaku ?" cetus zhengting dengan nada yang di telinga xukun sedikit ketus dan terdengar tidak 'zhengting' sekali.

"Hey, kau kenapa sih ? jangan-jangan kau sduah percaya pada gosip-gosip itu ya ?"

"Aku hanya asal membaca saja, gosip atau kenyataann, toh bukan urusanku. Iya kan?. Tzuyu cantik, kau nampak dekat dengannya, kurasa kalian pasangan yang serasi. Setelah Yanjun-Linyun, apa ya nama couple yang tepat untuk kalian. Kurasa Kunyu, nama yang cute, betul tidak ?"

Zhengting berusaha tersenyum, namun nampak sekali kalau dipaksakan dan jujur saja, xukun tidak suka senyuman terpaksa seperti itu muncul di bibir manis zhenting.

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Tzuyu, aku tidak pacaran. Ya Tuhan, itu semua tidak benar ! masa kau lebih percaya media-media itu daripada padaku, Zhu zhengting ?" nada bicara xukun meninggi.

Zhengting takut kehilangan xukun. Ia sudah bergantung pada xukun semenjak awal Idol producer . Ia mungkin saja egois sekarang ini, namun ia tidak mau kalau xukun memperhatikan orang lain dan lantas melupakannya. Ia ingin tetap menjadi yang nomor satu di hati dan pikiran xukun.

"Eh...tunggu, apa kau sedang cemburu sekarang ?"

Xukun menggoda zhengting, namun zhengting masih kesal. Ia ingin sekali mendengar penjelasan langsung dari mulut xukun perihal gambar-gambar kedekatan Tzuyu dan Xukun yang ia lihat di internet tadi namun ia terlalu gengsi untuk langsung bertanya.

"Zhengting ?" Xukun menepuk bahu zhengting.

"Cemburu apanya, dasar bodoh. Untuk apa aku cemburu, kita sama-sama pria, kau harapkan cemburu apa, jangan berpikrian aneh-aneh, Xukun " jawab Zhengting tanpa menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah member yang lebih muda dua tahun itu. Ia hanya membelakangi Xukun sedari tadi, tidak sanggup rasanya menatap manik gelap xukun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bisa-bisa pipinya merona, dan membuatnya seperti anak gadis saja.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau mandi " Zhengting meletakkan gelasnya di meja dapur dan bermaksud kembali ke kamarnya namun cengkraman iba-tiba Xukun di pergelangan tangannya membuatnya berhenti.

"Apa lagi ?" Zhengting akhirnya bersuara kembali.

"Kau tidak pacaran kan ? ya sudah, berarti itu juga Cuma gosip atau settingan seperti kasus Yanjun. Apa lagi ?" sambung Zhengting yang bersikap aneh sekali hari ini menurut xukun. Zhengting uring-uringan dan uring-uringan itu seperti tanpa sebab.

"Sikapmu aneh sekali, Zhengting ? kau tidak sakit kan ?" Xukun menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening zhengting dan membuat sang empunya dahi mengernyit.

"Hentikan, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya capek saja "

* * *

Jarak mereka dekat sekali dan dari jarak sedekat ini, lagi-lagi xukun harus menelan ludah ketika matanya terfokus ke bibir mungil merah muda milik Zhengting.

Berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang mengencang , namun gagal, akhirnya tindakan 'gila' Xukun mengacaukan semuanya. Center nine percent itu memberi kecupan cepat di bibir zhengting dan membuat leader Nine percent itu membeku seketika.

Apa itu barusan ? apa barusan Cai xukun menciumnya ? Apa itu hanya khayalannya atau kenyataannya ?

Zhengting hanya mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Ciuman atau bisa dibilang kecupan itu memang singkat, sangat singkat namun sanggup membuat zhengting diam seperti patung di tempatnya. Xukun sendiri pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukannya, hanya ingin mengecup bibir Zhengting saja.

"Apa itu ? kenapa kau menciumku ?"

Zhengting bertanya dan Xukun menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, tak tahu mesti menjawab apa.

"Aku...aku...maaf Zhengting-ah, kalau kau tidak suka, kau boleh memukul, menampar atau apa saja. Aku...hanya ingin mencium saja, tidak tahu juga kenapa ?"

Xukun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sebenarnya. Ia menjadi kikuk sendiri.

Tanpa diduga, sudut bibir Zhengting malah membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Ia tidak marah waktu Xukun mengecupnya tadi. Mungkin saja kalau orang lain yang melakukannya, ia akan langsung memukulnya namun ini adalah Xukun dan mana bisa ia marah ?

"Aku tidak marah kok, Kunkun " Zhengting tersenyum dan alangkah lega hati xukunmelihat senyuman itu.

"Benarkah ?" mata Xukun berbinar menatap mata zhengting dan mata indah itu, selalu bisa membuatnya merasa bahagia dan tenang ketika memandangnya.

"Bo-boleh aku menciummu lagi ?" Ingin rasanya Xukun menampar mulutnya sendiri , bisa-bisanya ia berkata-kata seperti itu pada Zhengting yang sekarang tengah menatapnya penuh tanya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Pair : Zhengkun**

* * *

" _Saat aku mulai menyadarai perasaan aneh dan tidak wajar ini, apa yang harus kulakukan ? apakah aku harus melawan dan menyangkalnya ataukah aku harus menerimanya dan mengikutinya ?"_

* * *

"Bo-boleh, apa boleh aku menciummu lagi ?" mata Xukun menatap intens ke mata indah milik Zhengting.

Akal sehat zhengting masih sulit untuk bekerja dengan baik, apa ini ?

Ia tidak tahu kenapa Xukun menciumnya dan malah ingin menciumnya sekali lagi, berbagai macam jenis pikiran berkecamuk sekarang di pikiran zhengting, pemuda manis itu memang sangat sayang pada xukun namun hanya sebatas seperti menyayangi adiknya sendiri, sama seperti ia dengan Justin, Chengcheng,Yanchen atau Zhenghao.

Tidak pernah terlintas apapun selain itu pada pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa senti dari dirinya itu.

Xukunsendiri sejujurnya saja masih tidak yakin akan perasaannya, ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia ingin mencium zhengting dan rasa ingin memiliki itu begitu besar. Ia sudah bukan lagi remaja yang masih labil perasaannya, ia sudah dewasa, setelah ini umurnya dua puluh dan sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan perasaannya.

Gosip yang mendera nine percent akhir-akhir ini benar-benar mengacaukan hatinya. Dari Yanjun berpacaran, dan dirinya juga tak terhindarkan dari gosip. Dengan Tzuyu Twice ?

Demi Tuhan, ia hanya menganggap tzuyu sebatas adiknya dan tidak ada perasaan apa-apa.

Namun, berita baiknya (atau menurut Xukun seperti itu ) adalah, zhengting terlihat sedikit tidak suka saat melihatnya (ya, ia mengasumsikan kalau sang leader sudah melihatnya) dan langsung mengkomplainnya pada xukun.

Pemuda rupawan itu terlihat cemburu (apa mungkin ia saja yang terlalu berharap ). Karena raut wajahnya berubah masam dan agak mengabaikan xukun.

Dan tiba-tiba saja xukun melakukan tindakan nekad itu, ia mengecup bibir zhengting. Dan yang dikecup memang tidak memukulnya , hanya menanyakannya dari sinar matanya, dan sekarang Xukun tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Melihat Zhengting hanya berdiri saja, tidak berkata apa-apa, Ia memutuskan untuk mencoba mencium zhengting kembali, namun tangan zhengting dengan lebih sigap mendorong xukun tepat di dadanya, mencoba menghalanginya untuk menyentuh bibirnya kembali.

"Tunggu..tunggu...Xukun, kurasa ini salah " ucap zhengting, kedua tangannya masih berada di depan dada xukun mencoba menahan Xukun agar tidak bergerak mendekat.

Otak kecil zhengting berkata ini keliru. Hubungan mereka seharusnya tak seperti ini, hubungan mereka seharusnya seperti kakak-beradik, dan...kakak beradik tidak semestinya saling berciuman kan, di bibir lagi.

Ini salah, dan Zhengting tidak mau kalau memberikan harapan yang akan menghancurkan mereka sendiri. Ia normal dan ia tahun kalau Xukun juga normal, jadi ini semua tidak betul, karena Zhengting tahu kalau ia mengijinkan xukun menciumnya lagi, maka akan menjurus ke hal-hal yang lebih lanjut, ditambah lagi sekarnag ini hanya ada mereka berdua di dorm dan ini tidak baik menurutnya.

"Apanya yang salah ?"

Xukun tampak sedikit kecewa karena zhengting berusaha menghalanginya.

"Ini yang salah...hubungan ini, maksudku...kenapa kau menciumku tadi ? kenapa ?"

"Apa kau sayang padaku ?"

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Kunkun, tapi...kita ini sama-sama pria, dan seharusnya tidak seperti ini jadinya, maksudku...ciuman ini, aku kaget. Jujur saja, aku ingin sekali memukulmu, tadi, tapi..."

Ia menggantungkan perkataannya yang mengundang rasa penasaran xukun.

"Tapi apa...kenapa kau tidak jadi memukul atau menamparku tadi ? hmm ?"

Pandangan Xukun tidak pernah lepas dari bibir merah muda zhengting.

 _ **Tidak tahu.**_

Zhengting juga tidak tahu kenapa dia yang seharusnya memukul xukun malah bersikap lemah dan membiarkan saja kecupan itu terjadi.

Zhengting memang pernah dicium, tapi hanyalah di pipi saja oleh member Yuehua atau sesama trainees dulu tapi itupun dalam konteks bercanda saja dan tidak lebih , tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menyentuh bibirnya itu. Sekarang ia tidak tahu xukun mencium bibirnya dalam konteks apa.

"Aku tidak bisa memukulmu " jawaban singkat meluncur dari kedua belah bibir Zhengting dan membuat xukun tersenyum, ia tahu sebetulnya zhengting juga menyimpan perasaan padanya, hanya saja bocah itu belum sadar sepenuhnya saja.

* * *

Xukun juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya yang lurus bisa jadi berbelok seperti itu, namun ia sangat ingin zhengting bisa menjadi miliknya walau ia tidak tahu apa tanggapan orangtuanya nanti kalau tahu Xukun yang mereka banggakan ini malah menjadi penyuka sesama jenis. Sebuah isu klasik yang kini sebenarnya sedang marak di dunia.

Isu sensitif sebetulnya dan ia juga tidak berani membayangkan tanggapan dari pihak keluarga zhengting dan juga dari pihak agensi mereka, pihak Yuehua, fans, Ikuns dan juga orang lain yang mengenal mereka. Untuk sekedar membayangkan saja, ia ngeri.

"Kenapa ? karena sebetulnya kau juga sayang padaku kan ?"

Xukun meringsek maju dan menghimpit tubuh zhengting sampai punggungnya menempel di meja pantry dapur.

"Kun…Kun , tung..." Ucapan zhengting terhenti seketika ketika merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya dan membungkamnya saat itu juga. Tangan xukun berada di dagunya, memegangnya lembut, menahan di sana.

Zhengting bisa melihat Xukun memejamkan matanya dan awalnya ia enggan untuk membalas, ia diam saja sampai ciuman itu bertambah dalam dan Zhengting tidak ada pilihan lain selain membalas ciuman yang sangat lembut hingga membuatnya merasa terbang ke awang-awang.

Ia perlahan juga memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap sudut bibir Xukun yang mungkin menjadi idaman sejuta kau hawa di luar sana.

Dan ia bisa merasakan tangan Xukun yang awalnya berada di dagunya sudah berpindah ke pinggang rampingnya dan menariknya mendekat.

Kedua tangan zhengting yang dari tadi berpegang pada pinggiran meja pantry pun tanpa sadar sudah berpindah, mengalung di leher xukun dan membuat Xukun diam-diam tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka.

Zhengting tidak lagi berusaha menolaknya dan itu artinya kalau zhengting juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Biarlah seluruh dunia menolak mereka, Xukun sungguh tak peduli, asalkan zhengting menerimanya, itu sudah cukup untuknya.

Lumatan-lumatan halus itu mulai berubah menajdi lumatan-lumatan yang lebih intens. Xukun menghisap bibir atas dan bawah zhengting secara bergantian. Dan mulai merasakan tubuhnya lemas, kalau saja xukun tidak menopang pinggangnya, mungkin ia sudah jatuh ke lantai. Zhengting mesti mengakui kalau xukun merupakan pencium yang hebat, dan ia merasakan kenyamanan saat bibirnya dicium. Sesuatu yang bahkan sekalipun tak pernah terlintas dalma mimpi tergilanya.

Mengikuti permainan Xukun kalungan lengannya di leher xukun makin mengerat begitupun dengan pegangan xukun di pinggangnya, sesekali rapper nine percent itu bahkan meremas pinggang ramping Zhengting.

* * *

"Yaaaa...di mana semua orang, kenapa sepi sekali ?"

GAWAT ! GAWAT ! GAWAT !

Itu suara Nongnong dan keduanya buru-buru memisahkan diri dan menjauh satu sama lain.

"Eoh ? kalian ? kalian sedang apa ?" Tanya juara 2 Idol producer itu lagi, yang melihat kecanggungan di antara xukun dan zhengting.

Betapa tidak, Zhengting dengan canggung membuka kulkas dan xukun sendiri berdiri di sebelah meja makan dengan gerakan canggung pula. Tak ada jawaban dari keduanya dan Nongnong memandang mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kalian habis melakukan apa ? kenapa canggung begitu dan kenapa aku bisa mencium bau-bau kecanggungan di sini ?" Nongnong menatap keduanya dengan pandangan curiga, mata sipitnya memicing dan xukun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ah tadi aku lapar, jadi aku ingin melihat di sini ada makanan atau tidak, eh zhengting juga di sini " jawabnya berusaha tenang dan Nongnong memilih tidak mengindahkannya, mengangkat bahu dan berlalu.

"Baiklah, aku ke kamar dulu " katanya.

"Aku juga mau ke kamar lagi "

Zhengting angkat bicara dan berlalu secepat kilat, dengan langkah besar-besar naik ke kamarnya yang ditempatinya bersama Justin dan Chengcheng.

Xukun melihatnya dan diam-diam bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, menatap punggung zhengting yang dengan cepat menghilang di lantai dua.

* * *

Dua hari setelah ciuman itu, suasana canggung masih menyelimuti Zhengting dan Xukun bahkan si leader tidak menyapa xukun sekalipun. Mereka bahkan masih saling berjauhan saat pagi ini berada di bandara international Beijing, mereka akan melakukan konser kecil di Seoul.

Sebenarnya tidak berjauhan, namun zhengting yang seperti sengaja menghindari xukun, karena ia merasa perlu waktu untuk memastikan seperti apa perasaannya pada sesama membernya itu. Jadi ia memilih untuk selalu berdekatan dengan Justin ataupun Yanjun. Dan XUKUN TIDAK SUKA ITU.

Xukun adalah adalah tipikal pria posesif yang artinya ia tidak akan membiarkan seseorang yang disayanginya berada terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, pencemburu juga, maka wajahnya selalu masam di bandara pagi ini. Karena mengenakan masker, jadinya bibirnya yang selalu mengerucut karena cemberut tidak terlalu kentara tapi tetap saja, tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya pagi ini.

Ia memilih untuk memainkan handphone-nya, sekedar mengecek akun instagramnya untuk sekerdar mengalihkan perhatian dari zhengting yang dilihatnya selalu bercanda dengan Chengcheng , Justin ataupun Nongnong dan sesekali dengan Yanjun.

"Kau kenapa, dari tadi diam saja ?" tanya Ziyi.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya masih mengantuk saja, jadi moodku sedang tidak baik " Xukun mulai berbohong, namun matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengawasi zhengting di ujung sebelah sana dan nampaknya yang diawasi tidak merasa sama sekali.

"Chengcheng, kau di pesawat duduk dengan zhengting kan ?" tanya xukun lagi setelah melirik tiket yang chengcheng pegang dan yang ditanya Cuma mengangguk.

"Aku...Hmm, tukar tempat duduk denganmu ya. Aku mau membicarakan sesuatu dengan Zhengting . Tidak apa kan, aku sebetulnya duduk dengan Nongnong "

"Iya, tidak apa. . Kau bicaralah dengan Zhengting-ge, biar aku tukar duduk dengan Nongnong "

Senyuman lebar tersungging di bibir xukun.

Zhengting mendengarkan musik melalui earphone-nya seraya duduk di kursinya di pesawat. Dengan santai menyilangkan kakinya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia kurang tidur, selain karena mereka harus berangkat ke bandara pagi-pagi sekali namun juga karena selama dua hari ini tidurnya sama sekali tidak nyenyak.

Penyebabnya ? apalagi kalau bukan insiden ciumannya dengan xukun dua hari yang lalu dan ia tidak bisa tidur dengan baik karena memikirkan hal tersebut.

* * *

"Chengcheng ?"

Zhengting merasakan tempat duduk di sebelahnya ada yang menduduki dan ia berpikir itu adalah chengcheng karena sedari awal ia tahu kalau teman sebangkunya adalah chengcheng namun ia terkejut karena ternyata Xukun yang duduk dan bukan Fan Chengcheng.

"Lho, kenapa kau ? bukannya seharusnya aku duduk dengan Chengcheng, apa mungkin aku yang salah tempat duduk ?"

Zhengting melihat ke tiketnya dan mencari nomor kursinya di sana, ia tampak agak panik, mungkin tidak mengira kalau xukun akan menukar tempat duduknya dengan chengcheng.

"Tidak, kau duduk di tempat duduk yang benar kok, aku yang sengaja menukarnya dengan chengcheng " jawab xukun enteng dan membuat zhengting bungkam.

Xukun sudah senang karena ini adalah kalimat pertama yang zhengting ucapkan setelah zhengting mendiamkannya selama dua hari ini. Benar-benar mendiamkan dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun , yang membuat xukun makin merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa menukarnya ?" tanya zhengting seraya duduk di kursinya kembali, memasang lagi earphone yang tadi sempat terlepas.

"Ingin berada di dekatmu saja "

zhengting ingin tertawa rasanya, apa itu barusan ? apa barusan Xukun sedang menggombalinya, apa dirinya tampak seperti gadis remaja yang mudah saja digombali seperti itu. Cibiran pelan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bohong... sebetulnya aku ingin bicara denganmu saja, Zhengting-ah " sambung Xukun lagi.

"Bicara apa ?"

"Soal yang kemarin ..."

"Lupakan saja, aku sudah melupakannya kok, kuanggap itu adalah perwujudan rasa sayang seorang adik terhadap kakaknya " putus Zhengting dan jujur saja, jawaban itu membuat xukun langsung sedikit merasa kecewa. Ternyata sampai seperti itu saja, ternyata zhengting masih saja menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik dan tidak lebih dari itu.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku minta maaf ya " kata Xukun akhirnya, nada putus asa terdengar di suaranya dan zhengting pun merasakannya. Ia menjadi agak bersalah telah membuat Xukun sedih.

Tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka selama perjalanan. Zhengting mengantuk, amat mengantuk dan ia tertidur. Kepalanya terantuk di jendela pesawat dan melihat hal itu, xukun tanpa pikir panjang segera meraih kepala Zhengting untuk disandarkan di bahunya.

Hal itu membuat Zhengting seketika membuka matanya namun xukun tetap memaksanya untuk bersandar di bahunya dan zhengting terlalu emngantuk untuk menolak dan melawan, jadinya ia diam saja dan meneruskan tidurnya.

Diam-diam xukun melirik wajah zhengting yang damai tertidur di bahunya.

Zhegting begitu cantik jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, amat sangat rupawan, kulit mulus putih tanpa celanya(yang mungkin karena ia rutin perawatan bahkan ketika latihan dance saklipun), bulu mata panjangnya, hidung mancungnya dan bibir manis itu, bibir yang sudah dirasakannya dua hari yang lalu.

Xukun meneguk ludahnya dan memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tempat lain, ke handphone-nya saja, daripada nanti ia berpikir yang tidak –tidak. Ia akan berbicara lagi dengan Zhengting di hotel nanti. Ia akan menukar tempatnya sebagai teman sekamar zhengting mudah saja, member yang lain akan bersedia dan takkan menaruh curiga.

* * *

"Xukun akan sekamar dengan zhengting "

Zhangjing memberi penguman tentang kamar yang akan merea tempati di hotel dan Xukun tidak bisa lebih bersyukur dari ini. Ia akan menempati kamar yang sama dengan zhengting dan itu artinya ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menukar teman sekamarnya nanti.

Sedang zhengting, pemuda manis itu hanya menghela nafasnya pelan, namun tak sepatah pun komentar mencuat dari bibirnya. Sebailknya, ia langsung membawa kopernya menuju kamar no 202, yang akan ditempatinya.

"Tunggu aku, Zhu Zhengting!" seru xukun yang tentu saja diacuhkan oleh zhengting.

"Mereka berdua kenapa sih ? kalian tidak merasa aada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua ?"

Zhangjing berbisik-bisik. Di nine percent, Zhangjing adalah biang gosipnya bersama Chengcheng. Dua member nine percent itu adalah yang pertama akan berkomentar kalau ada ynag tidak biasa di antara member mereka dan menjadikannya bahan gosip.

"Kunkun kan biasanya sangat dekat dengan Zhengting, kemana-mana mereka selalu bersama, namun kenapa dua hari ini zhengting seperti sengaja mendiamkan Kunkun, atau ini hanya perasaanku saja ?" sambung Zhangjing.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Ziyi?" Ia bertanya pada member tertinggi mereka itu mengingat Ziyi juga dekat dengan Xukun.

"Sebenarnya dua hari lalu aku juga melihat ada yang aneh dengan mereka " seru Nongnong.

"Jadi, dua hari lalu aku baru pulang dan aku melihat Xukun dan Zhengting-ge ada di dapur. Mereka terlihat sangat canggung satu sama lain, dan menurutku mereka sehabis melakukan sesuatu, namun aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah mereka lakukan sampai canggung begitu dan memang benar selam adua hari ini, mereka tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain dan Zhengting-ge seperti sengaja menghindari Kunkun-ge. Ia puasa bicara dengan Kunkun-ge. Sesuatu yang sangat aneh menurutku " jelas si vokal utama bermarga Chen itu.

"Tidak biasanya mereka marahan " sambung Xiao Gui.

"Iya, tadi saja Kunkun-ge menukar tempat dudukku, katanya mau bicara dengan zhengting-ge "

Chengcheng menimpali dan ketujuh member nine percent itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi di antara Xukun dan zhengting.

* * *

"Kau mau tidur di ranjang yang mana, yang ini atau yang ini ?"

Xukun bertanya pada zhengting dan hanya dijawab dengan tindakan. Zhengting meletakkan tasnya di ranjang yang terletak di dekat dinding.

"Zhu Zhengting, kau kenapa sih ? sampai kapan sebetulnya kau berniat mendiamkan aku ?" akhirnya xukun mengeluarkan keluhannnya. Ia sudah cukup bersabar dengan sikap diam zhengting namun untuk saat ini, ia sudah tak sabar lagi.

"Aku tidak mendiamkanmu kok " Zhengting merebahkan diri di ranjangnya.

"Lalu, sikapmu aneh dan tidak biasanya. Aku kan sudah minta maaf, kejadian itu lupakan saja " Xukun mengacak rambut blonde-nya dengan frustasi.

"Bukan ingin melupakan, aku mau kau jelaskan padaku, Xukun " Zhengting duduk kembali di ranjangnya dan melihat ke arah Xukun.

Xukun menghampiri zhengting dan ikut duduk di ranjangnya. Melihatnya, zhengting langsung menggeser duduknya menjadi agak menjauh.

"Kenapa duduknya jauh ?" protes Xukun.

"Nanti kau menciumku lagi " jawaban Zhengting yang sungguh polos dan membuat xukun gemas.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menciummu, kemarilah "

Dan mendengarnya, Zhengting menggeser kembali duduknya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Xukun.

"Kau ingin aku menjelaskan apa ?"

"Kenapa kau menciumku, semestinya kau tidak melakukan itu, Kunkun "

Zhengting mulai merajuk dan menurut Xukun itu sangat imut. Zhengting memang lebih tua secara umur darinya dua tahun namun ia tetap hanyalah pemuda 22 tahun yang masih seperti anak kecil, terkadang manja dan menggemaskan. Mungkin itulah sebabnya para adik dan membernya di Yuehua sangat sayang padanya.

* * *

"Aku menciummu, karena ... karena kurasa aku sayang padamu " akhirnya Xukun menjelaskannya juga.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, kita selalu bersama, dan aku mendadak takut kehilanganmu, jadi aku ingin kau menjadi milikkku "

Zhengting tercekat, menjadi milik Xukun bagaimana ?

"Milikmu ? aku tidak mengerti, Xukun"

"Kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu, apa kau akan menganggapku gila ? kalau aku bilang hatiku bergetar setiap kali melihatmu, apa kau akna bilang aku berbicara sembarangan ?"

Apa itu ? pengakuan cinta seorang Cai xukun pada Zhu Zhengting ?

 ** _Mereka sama-sama pria kan ? tapi kenapa menjadi seperti ini ? ini menjadi semakin aneh saja_**.

"Apa ini ? kita sama sama pria, kenapa harus seperti ini, aku tidak paham, aku..."

"Bicara lagi, aku akan menciummu lagi "

Ancaman itu terbukti ampuh untuk membuat zhengting bungkam. Main dancer Nine percent itu langsung menutup mulutnya dan beranjak untuk mengatur pakaiannya di lemari hotel.

"Suka sekali kau menciumku " desisnya pelan.

"Mungkin karena bibirmu rasanya manis, jadi aku ingin mencium dan menciumnya lagi "

Perkataan itu sukses membuat pipi putih nan mulus Zhengting merona.

"Kau cantik, Zhu Zhengting " pujian kembali dilontarkan Xukun.

"Hentikan Cai Xukun, aku ini pria "

"Apa kau juga akan bilang kalau kau tidak cute seperti yang selalu kau bilang?"

"Tidak, karena aku sudah merasa cukup tampan dan bukan cute " jawab zhengting dengan nada bercanda.

"Jadi, kau tidak marah lagi kan ?" tanya xukun, ingin memastikan jika zhengtingsudah tidak marah lagi.

"Aku tidak marah, aku tidak pernah marah padamu kok "

"Terima kasih, Zhengting-ah!"

Xukunberteriak gembira seraya memeluk zhedngting dari belakang. Yang dipeluk terdiam, ia sekarang merasa kikuk kalau melakukan skinship dengan xukun, namun yang ia lakukan selanjutnya malah membingungkan. Ia mengelus pelan lengan Xukun yang memeluk pinggangnya dan membuat xukun merasakan kalau tangan zhengting sedang mengeus tangannya.

"Apa kau bermaksud menggodaku, Zhu zhengting ?" dan sontak membuat zhengting secara paksa melepaskan pelukan xukun.

"Cuma bercanda " Xukun tertawa.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti mengantuk, masih ada waktu dua jam sebelum kita rehearsal " kata xukun,dan sehun mengangguk. Melepas sepatunya , melepas jaketnya dan merebahkan diri di ranjangnya.

 _Xukun adalah lelaki yang tampan. Sebagai seorang lelaki juga, zhengting mengakuinya. Sosok Cai xukun begitu sempurna ditambah tinggi badan di atas rata-rata dan kemampuannya menari, menyanyi juga rap. Sosok yang mungkin diimpikan setiap wanita untuk menjadi kekasih. Buktinya puluhan juta vote yang berhasil diraihnya.._

 _Sayangnya sosok sempurna itu malah menyukai dirinya, yang bukan seorang wanita._

Namun zhengting masih merasa normal, ia menyukai wanita , dan ia tidak mungkin malah menyukai xukun kan ? Tapi, setelah ciuman itu, pikiran zhengting sepertinya akan berubah, karena ia mulai menaruh perasaan pada pria itu. Dan kini, setiap tatapan xukun padanya seperti sengatan listrik yang akan menggetarkan semua saraf tubuhnya. Dan terlebih lagi semua sentuhannya, bagi Zhengting kini serasa seperti sesuatu yang akan menggelitikinya.

Zhengting tidak bisa tidur, tadinya ia memang sangat mengantuk namun entah kenapa sekarang ia malah tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Bergerak gelisah di ranjangnya, ia kemudian bangun dan berjalan mendekati xukun yang sedang tidur.

Zhengting berjongkok dan memandangi wajah xukun.

Jemari kurusnya tanpa tersadar bergerak mengelus wajah xukun.

"Mulai Terpesona denganku ?"

Membuat zhengting terkejut saat sadar Xukunmengetahui tindakannya dan menarik tangannya, sampai terjungkal ke belakang.

"Awww " serunya pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, zhengting ? diam-diam terpesona padaku ?" seru xukun dan tertawa kecil.

"Apa-apan ? siap bilang aku terpesona padamu, jangan ge-er Cai xukun "

Zhengting beranjak berdiri namun Xukun tiba-tiba menarik tangannnya dan membuat zhengting terduduk di pangkuannnya. Mata zhengting melebar, ia meronta dan berusaha beranjak namun tenaganya tak sebanding dengan xukun.

"Kau terlalu kurus, Zhengting. Makanmu banyak tapi kenapa kurus begini, jangan-jangan banyak cacing di ususmu ya ?"

"Hentikan, itu tidak lucu. Dari dulu aku juga sudah kurus begini ! lepaskan aku, Xukun !"

Yang ada Xukun malah melingkarkan lengannya di perut rampin Zhengting dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu zhengting membuat zhengting menahan nafas saking gugupnya. Jantungnya berdentum kencang dan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang kini menari di dalam perutnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Zhu zhenghting. Sungguh-sungguh sayang padamu. Mengerti kan ?"

Zhengting masih tak bergeming, ia diam saja dan tetap diam saat xukunmengeratkan pelukannnya.

"Ah, apakah kita harus membuat siaran live sekarang? Mungkin akan seru, Kunkun ?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Zhengting. Aku tidak mau membuat siaran instagram live atau apapun , yang aku mau mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu.. karena aku yakin perasaanku tidak keliru, aku sayang padamu, ah...tidak... aku mencintaimu, Zhu zhengting"

 _ **Cinta...Cinta di benak zhengting adalah antara pria wanita, dan bukan sesama pria seperti ini. Cinta di benak zhengting bukan cinta antara kakak-adik, atau sesama member seperti ini.**_

"Zhengting ?" Xukun mencoba melirik pria di pangkuannya yang tidak menjawab apapun.

"Kau dengar aku kan ? kau tidak tidur kan ?"

"Aku dengar kok, Xukun "

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu, apa Zhu zhengting mau menjadi milik Cai xukun?"

"Xukun, isu LGBT kan sedang marak-maraknya, aku tidak mau media lalu memergoki kita dan akibatnya akan sangat besar, tidak Cuma untuk nine percent, namun untuk keluarga dan juga semua yang mengenal kita . Aku tidak mau itu terjadi "

"LGBT ? apa itu ?"

"Ya ampun, kau ini bodoh ya ? LGBT itu Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual Transgender "

"Pikirkan saja itu nanti, yang penting sekarang apakah kau mau menerima perasaanku, kita akan berpacaran diam-diam, jangan sampai member yang lain tahu. Kita akan menjaga perasaan ini untuk kita saja "

Zhengting tidak tahu mesti bereaksi apa. Ia terlampau bingung, ia tak siap saat xukun mengungkapkan perasaanya secara terang-terangna seperti ini. Ia cemas, ia tidak mau dirinya menajdi bulan-bulanan media, dan menghancurkan nine percent nantinya karena pastinya mereka akan dijauhi.

"Jadi, kita berpacaran begitu ?" tanya zhengting dengan polosnya.

"Hmm, mungkin kata berkomitmen lebih tepat, zhengting " kata xukun kalem.

"Baiklah kalau begitu "

Zhengting tersenyum manis, manis sekali di mata xukun dan xukuntidak bisa tahan lagi, dengan cepat ia mengecup bibir zhengting.

"Tuh kan, main cium sembarangan lagi " cicit zhengting

"Kau kan sudah resmi menajdi milikku, sayang " dan sukses membuat zhengting merona.

"Hentikan gombalanmu, Cai xukun "

Xukun berlagak akan menoyor kepala zhengting namun malah berakhir dengan mengecup pipinya.

"Kau senang sekali menciumku sekarang " protes zhengting dan xukun mengelus lembut pipinya.

"Siapa suruh kau begitu cantik dan menggemaskan ?" seloroh xukun dan membuat Zhengting tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari pangkuan Xukun.

"Awww, hey..kau ngambek ya ? Zhengting! Zhu Zhengting!"

"Aku mau tidur.. Waktu tidurku sudah tinggal sebentar lagi "

Zhengting menunjuk-nunjuk jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore yang artinya tinggal setengah jam waktu mereka beristirahat, karena pukul setenga lima sore mereka harus latihan untuk performance mereka malam ini.

Dan untuk kali ini Xukun melepaskan zhengting begitu saja, kasihan juga kalau zhengting menjadi kecapekan nantinya.

* * *

Mereka menjalani latihan untuk perform mereka dengan baik dan interaksi Xukun dan zhengting kembali menjadi perhatian para member lainnya. Betapa tidak , baru siang tadi mereka melihat kedua orang itu marahan , namun sekarang lihatlah mereka. Xukun dan zhengting bahkan berbagi minum dari botol yang sama dan zhengting juga tampak lebih senang daripada siang tadi.

"Mereka sudah baikan ?" tanya Ziyi.

"Sepertinya begitu, baguslah kalau begitu " kata Chengcheng dengan bijak. Ia tak membernya ada masalah satu sama lain, mereka akan tetap bersembilan sampai akhir.

* * *

Zhengting beristirahat sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya, mengecek akun instagramnya. Namun matanya melebar ketika melihat satu berita yang diposting oleh media gosip tentang isu kedekatan Xukun dan juga Guli Nazha

"Apa lagi ini ?" gerutunya. Zhengting kesal. Iya, leader kita ini kesal dan dengan menggerutu ia melewati begitu saja beita yang belum tentu jelas itu , ke halaman di bawahnya.

"Lama-lama ini semakin melelahkan "

Ia tahu kalau Xukun popular dan berteman dengan aktris keturunan Uyghur itu ketika sedang syuting sebuah film di China dimana Nazha juga menjadi salah satu pemainnya.

"Kau sedang apa, serius sekali ?" Xukun menghampiri kekasih barunya.

Kekasih baru ? apakah zhengting sudah menerimanya sebagai kekasih, xukun tak tahu namun dia menagnggapnya begitu saja karena dengan begitu, ia bisa menumpahkan seluruh kasih sayangnya pada si leader cantik.

"Hanya sedang main saja, mengecek akun instagramku " jawab zhengting dan dengan pandangan mata terus tertuju pada layar handphone dnegan logo apel tergigit di belakangnya itu.

"Ya, Zhu Zhengting...apakah layar handphonemu lebih menarik dari wajahku ?"

"Mungkin "

Jawabnya cuek dan membuat xukun bertanya, kalau mood zhengting kembali jelek begini, pasti ada yang menyebabkannya dan mungkin saja zhengting...membaca isu atau gosip tentang seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Kau habis baca apa ?" tanya Xukun lagi dan zhengting hanya diam saja.

Dengan cepat xukun merebut ponsel zhengting itu dan mencoba mencari tahu sendiri apa yang sudah zhengting temukan di sana.

"Yaaa ! Xukun , kembalikan !" protes zhengting tidak terima dan percuma saja, memang xukun itu lebih pendek sedikit dari zhengting. Tapi xukun dengan mudahnya ia meletakkan ponsel itu di tangannya seraya mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan zhengting sudah tidak bisa meraihnya.

"Pinjam sebentar, kau juga sering melihat ponselku " kata xukun dengan santai seraya berlari menjauh ke sudut ruangan.

Ziyi, Justin dan Xiao gui yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan menilai tingkah kedua insan itu seperti anak kecil.

"Apa sih yang kau lihat ?

"Kembalikan, Xukun !"

"Ambil saja kalau kau bisa " xukun berujar santai dan menyembunyikan ponsel zhengting di balik punggungnya.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Xukun ! Kembalikan sekarang, atau..."

"Atau apa ? kau akan apa ?" tantang xukun. Senyuman jahil masih terpatri di bibirnya. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana cara zhengtingmerebut ponselnya kembali dan ia punya trik nakal untuk kekasih manisnya ini.

"Ayo ambil " kata xukun lagi dan sehun segera mencoba merebutnya di balik punggung xukun dan saat itu juga xukun malah memeluknya.

"Yaaa ! Kau sedang apa, lepaskan. Berikan ponselku ! Lepaskan, nanti yang lain lihat "

"Hmm, jadi kau takut jika ada yang melihat, kalau mereka mau melihat ya lihat saja, mereka kan juga punya mata " Xukun menyeringai jahil.

Xukun dan kejahilannya, terkadang terlampau menyebalkan dan di dekat zhengting jahilnya makin kambuh karena ia menilai tingkah zhengting yang menggemaskan itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Xukun !"

"Tidak mau, jelaskan dulu apa yang sudah kau lihat "

"Gosipmu dengan Guli Nazha !"

akhirnya zhengting bicara juga dan seketika xukun melepaskan pelukannya pada Zhengting dan malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa yang lucu ?"

"Kau yang lucu, zhengting ! Aku...dan Nazha-jie ? hahahahahahhahaha...aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya "

"Aku tahu "

"Lalu ? kenapa ? ah, kau cemburu ya ?" Xukun tersenyum yang di mata zhengting terkesan agak mesum.

"Hentikan senyummu, kau seperti cowok mesum. Mengerikan. Aku tidak cemburu, jadi jangan kegeeran "

"Cemburu juga tidak apa, sayang "

"Cai xukun, aku serius. Berhenti memanggilku sayang. Aku tidak mau ada yang dengar. Lagipula sejak kapan aku setuju menjadi kekasihmu "

"AKU MENGANGGAPNYA SUDAH SETUJU "

Xukun menekankan dengan kata-katanya. Zhengting heran kenapa bisa dia juga menyukai xukun yang jahil plus keras kepala seperti itu namun diam-diam ia tersenyum juga.

* * *

 ** _TBC_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pair : ZHENGKUN**

 **Another Warn : Rated M For This Chapter, don't like don't read**

* * *

 _Get ready for M Rated, guys..._

Konser yang berlangsung di Seoul kali ini sebetulnya bukanlah konser berskala besar, namun tetap saja boyband yang terbentuk dari sebuah ajang survival ini ingin menampilkan penampilan terbaik mereka untuk menghibur para penggemar mereka.

Nine percent sendiri dipastikan akan membawakan empat lagu .

Popularitas mereka di negeri ginseng itu bukan main-main dan tak kalah dari popularitas mereka di china .

Kesembilan member berjajar dengan formasi mereka . Mereka menyempatkan diri menyapa fans mereka dengan bahasa korea yang baru mereka pelajari, kecuali untuk Justin dan Zhengting yang fasih dengan bahasa korea mereka. Jadilah dua member itu sebagai translator dadakan di stage.

Mereka yang malam itu tampak seperti biasa tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna biru pun tak henti-hentinya mendapat teriakan riuh dari para penonton.

Nongnong yang berdiri di samping Zhengting pun seperti biasanya mengundang sorakan penontn, bagaimana tidak, member bersuara merdu itu terlihat menempel dengan Zhengting sepanjang waktu. Dan zhengting sendiri nampaknya tak keberatan sama sekali, namun jangan salah, ada sosok yang nampak sangat tidak suka di ujung yang lain.

Sosok tampan berambut blonde dan berwajah rupawan itu selalu menoleh ke sebelah kirinya dan mengawasi setiap pergerakan Zhengting dan Nongnong.

"Nongnong sialan, bocah itu benar-benar,. Minta digoreng rupanya. Enaknya saja menempel-nempel dengan Zhengtingku, awas saja kau Chen Linong!" geram Xukun dalam hatinya.

Namun bukan xukun namanya kalau ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan suasana hatinya yang tidak begitu baik malam itu, ia tetap menampilkan senyum menawannya yang sukses membius para fans wanita beserta Ikuns di bawah sana.

Setelah mati-matian berupaya menahan rasa cemburunya yang mungkin agak berlebihan itu, akhirnya Xukun dapat bernafas dengan lega setelah mereka membawakan Xing qing yang adalah lagu milik Jay Chou, sebagai lagu penutup mereka dalam konser malam itu. Satu persatu member Nine percent meninggalkan stage dan kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap untuk kembali ke Beijing besok lusa.

"Aku mau menemui Yifan-ge " kata zhengting pada xukun sesaat setelah mereka tiba di hotel.

"Yifan ? Wu Yifan ? apa kau tidak capek ? " tanya xukun.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja "

"Kenapa tidak besok saja ?" Xukun mengelus surai gelap nan halus kekasih rahasianya.

"Aku sudah mengontaknya dan Yifan-ge bilang besok ia tidak bisa karena ada syuting jadi mending sekarang saja, aku pergi dulu ya ?"

Zhengting memakai jaket jeansnya dan mengambil dompet serta Iphone miliknya namun lengannya dicekal oleh Xukun.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengantarmu "

"Tidak usah, kau istirahat saja, aku bisa naik taxi "

"Hey, aku memaksa. Ingat sekarang statusku apa ?"

"Apa ?"

 _Duh, xukun heran sebetulnya, zhengting terkadang nampak amat cerdas namun di saat yang lain juga nampak amat tolol._

"Kita kekasih kan, aku ini pacarmu jadi sudah semestinya mengantarmu "

Pipi mulus zhengting tidak bisa tidak merona mendengarnya, telinganya masih belum terbiasa untuk mendengar kata 'pacar atau kekasih atau semacamnya " itu keluar dari mulut xukun yang dulu mungkin hanya diangggap seperti adiknya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau cemburu, Kunkun "

"Tidak, siapa yang cemburu. Tunggu di sini dan jangan ke mana-mana, aku ganti baju sebentar, tetap di sini Zhu zhengting !"

"Ya ya, cepatlah, lima menit tidak keluar, aku pergi "

Dan lima menit kemudian, Xukun sudah muncul , dengan tshirt hitam juga celana hitam, ia keluar dan menggandeng tangan zhengting.

"Kalian mau ke mana ?" tanya Ziyi yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka di lorong kamar mereka.

"Kita mau...mau makan , iya kita mau makan " jawab Xukun sekenanya, tidak mungkin ia bilang akan menemui Yifan kan.

Ziyi memiringkan kepalanya, apalagi ketika melihat tautan jemari Zhengting dengan xukun. Kelima jari mereka bertaut dengan sempurna dan tak ada cela.

Sadar kalau sedari tadi mata ziyi mengawasi gandengan tangan mereka, maka kedua orang itu serta merta dengan cepat melepas tautan jari-jemari mereka , membuat ziyi terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu , Ziyi " pamit zhengting dan ziyi hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar terjadi di antara Zhengting dan xukun, namun ia tidak perlu tahu itu sekarang. Itu adalah privasi mereka dan ia akan menghormatinya.

* * *

Yifan datang dengan wajah ditutup masker dan topi hitam bertengger di atas kepalanya. Menghampiri Zhengting dan Xukun yang duduk di pojok, agar tidak menarik banyak perhatian. "Zhengting-ahh ? Cai Xukun ? kau ikut juga ?"

Yifan berkata seraya membuka topinya.

Rambut Yifan yang kini dicat agak keabu-abuan membuat wajahnya makin terlihat tampan.

"Iya, apa kabar , ge ?"

Xukun memamerkan deretan gigi putih rapinya dan memeluk Yifan sekilas. Yifan menepuk bahu Xukun.

"Aku oke, tumben kalian datang bersama " tanya Yifan penuh selidik. Kemudian terkekeh pelan, mantan member EXO itu merasa ada sesuatu yang terjalin antara Xukun dan zhengting. Orang bodoh pun bisa tahu dan melihat kalua ada sesutau antara mereka, dibuktikan dari jarak duduk mereka yang mungkin terlampau dekat.

"Kalian duduk dekat sekali, padahal kursi masih lebar " Yifan berusaha bercanda namun malah menimbulkan kecanggungan antara Zhengting dan xukun yang seketika itu juga saling menjauh.

"Hahahaha, aku Cuma bercanda kok. Kudengar kalian habis konser ya ? tidak capek langsung ke sini ?" tanya Yifan lagi.

"Aku rindu padamu, ge. Besok kau kan syuting sedankan lusa kami sudah mesti kembali ke China pagi-pagi, jadi kalau tidak sekarang tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bertemu, ya kan ?" kata zhengting yang diiyakan oleh Yifan.

"Oya, kudengar juga kau syuting dengan Zheng shuang ?" tanya Yifan, yang tentu saja mengenal lawan main zhengting itu. Aktris muda itu kan juga pernah digosipkan dengan Yifan juga.

"Iya, bukankah kalian juga pernah digosipkan ?" goda balik zhengting.

"Hmm, dia gadis yang baik. Kalau kalian benar-benar saling menyukai, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan merestui kalian " Yifan berujar dalam nada bercanda namun cukup membuat telinga xukun menghangat.

"Kau ini, aku Cuma berteman dengannya, ge " Zhengting berusaha menteralkan suasana, karena ia tahu Xukun takkan suka mendengar candaan yang keluar dari bibir Yifan.

"Jadian juga tidak masalah " Yifan masih meneruskan candaannya.

"Sudah, sudah. Aku lapar, kita pesan makanan saja " tiba-tiba xukun memutus percakapan mereka yang menurutnya tidak bermutu.

"Kunkun, kau ini ? katanya mau memiliki abs, tapi makannya malam-malam begini. Nanti kau bisa gendut lho " canda xukun namun ditanggapi dingin oleh xukun dan zhengting memilih bungkam kali ini.

Makan malam mereka berakhir sekitar pukul satu pagi dan sebelum berpisah, Yifan kembali memeluk Zhengting juga xukun.

"Kau sangat dekat dengannya ya ?" tanya Xukun begitu mereka ada di dalam taxi dan Zhengting dapat menangkap pancaran nada kecemburuan dalam suara Xukun.

"Iya, aku dekat dengannya, kenapa ?"

"Kau ini ? sengaja membuatku cemburu ?"

"Kunkun, kau dan cemburumu itu. Hentikan, kau ini lebay sekali. Aku hanya bersahabat dengan Fanfan gege, lagipula kau tahu kalau aku menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar "

Zhengting berkata dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Rahasia apa ?" tanya Xukun penasaran juga.

"Nanti saja di hotel aku akan menceritakannya " kikik zhengting dan meremas pelan tangan xukun.

* * *

"Apa ? Luhan dan Wu Yifan ?" Xukun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya dan sedikit berteriak sebelum Zhengting mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sendiri sekedar memberi xukunisyarat agar jangan terlalu heboh berteriaknya.

"Mereka ? mereka benar-benar dalam sebuah hubungan ?" Xukun masih belum pulih dalam mode shock-nya.

"Kau tahu sejak kapan, jadi itu alasan mereka keluar dari EXO ?"

"Bukan, bukan . Itu bukan alasan mereka keluar dari EXO, mereka keluar murni karena keputusan mereka sendiri dan aku menghargai mereka. Luhan mengikuti Yifan gege, itu pasti, namun itu juga karena Lu-ge sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana dan sistem pembayaran yang berlaku di SM. Kau tahu kan kalau member China, pokoknya bukan asli korea mendapatkan bagain honor yang agak tidak adil dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka akan ketidaknyamanan ini, kalaupun aku di pihak mereka mungkin juga aku akab melakukan hal yang sama "

Zhengting diam sejenak, duduk di ranjangnya dan menghela nafasnya.

"Aku...pernah memergoki mereka sedang bercumbu " bisik Zhengting seakan takut kalau ada yang mendengar.

Xukun menahan nafasnya.

"Serius ?"

"Iya,Kun. Aku sangat serius. Aku juga sangat terkejut pada awalnya dan aku mana berani menanyakannya langsung kepada mereka, aku takut mereka tersinggung jadi aku lebih memilih diam saja. Namun lama lama rasa penasaranku makin besar saja jadi kupikir tak apa jika aku tanya padanya dan syukurlah Lu-ge tidak marah dan ia mengaku sudah saling menyukai dengan Fanfan gege semenjak trainee "

"Persis seperti kita dong, aku juga sudah suka padamu sejak awal aku melihatmu saat audisi "

"Jangan ngelantur, dan jangan menyamakan kita dengan mereka, tidak sama, Kun. Waktu itu kau lebay sekali, dengan atasan jaringmu itu. Ingin membuatku tertawa saja"

"Tapi sekarang aku tidak begitu kan, jadi kau juga menyukaiku " Xukun menarik ujung hidung Zhengting yang selalu membuatnya gemas.

"Narsis sekali, oya kau kan memang narsis sampai hampir sebagian foto di instagrammu adalah foto selfiemu "

"Kita kan membahas Fanfan gege di sini , kenapa malah membahas tentang aku ?" protes xukun tidak terima.

"Hahahaha, maaf... Eh, Kun-ah. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita membuat siaran live instagam pasti Mengasyikkan sekali !"

Zhengting mulai merengek dan kalau zhengting sudah merengek manja begitu, mana bisa xukun tidak mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Baiklah, ayo !" Xukun menyiapkan tongsis berwarna biru miliknya dan mengajak zhengting untuk segera memulai siaran live instagram mereka.

Zhengting bersorak senang dan segera bergabung dengan xukun.

Siaran live yang membuat xukun dan zhengting tidak tidur sehingga mereka menghabiskan hampir tiga jam perjalanan dari Korea dan china dengan tidur di pesawat.

* * *

Xukun menaruh tangan di dagunya, ia bingung mesti memberi kado apa untuk Sehun yang berulang tahun seminggu lagi.

Tepatnya tanggal delapan belas maret, zhengting akan merayakan hari jadinya yang ke dua puluh dua tahun. Dan Xukun tentunya ingin sekali memberi hadiah yang tidak terlupakan untuk kekasih manisnya itu.

Tapi apa ? apa yang zhengting inginkan sekarang ini ?

Xukun bisa saja membeli jam tangan Rolex yang mahal untuk Zhengting, namun dia tahu zhengting telah memiliki jam tangan dengan merk yang harganya bisa membeli sebuah rumah itu. Jadi tak mungkin untuk memberikan jam tangan lagi.

"Hey ge, sedang melamunkan apa ? " Justin menepuk bahu Xukun.

"Hmm, tidak. Aku hanya sedang bingung. Sebentar lagi temanku berulangtahun jadi aku bingung harus memberinya kado apa . Dia ini seseorang yang sangat spesial untukku, Justin-ah. Apakah kau ada ide ?"

"Apa itu Gegeku Zhu zhengting ?" bisik Justin di telinga xukun.

"Minghao... kau ini cenayang ya ? kenapa bisa langsung tahu ?"

Member termuda itu terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu aku tahu, ge!. Sinar matamu ketika membicarakannya tidak bisa berbohong, orang itu adalah orang yang sangat istimewa seperti katamu, dan yang kutahu orang yang sangat spesial untukmu sekarang ini hanyalah leader kita. Dan Seminggu lagi dia kan berulang tahun. Kau pikir aku bodoh apa ?"

"Minghao-ah, maaf ya, terkadang kau memang nampak agak bodoh " sikap terus terang xukun membuat Justin mendorong bahu xukun agak keras.

"Awww, sakit Huang Minghao !" cicit Xukun.

"Maaf maaf, jadi...aku sih punya ide, mau tidak ?" kata Justin.

"Iya, iya. Aku mau, ide apa ? aku harus mmeberinya kado apa ?"

Dan pria bermarga Huang itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga xukun.

"Aku yakin setelah itu, dia akan luluh padamu " Justin mengacungkan jempolnya.

* * *

Xukun sedang melakukan pemanasan di ruang latihan dance di dorm nine percent. Dia hanya mengenakan kaus hitam yang tipis dan celana boxer pendek di atas lutut.

Merenggangkan otot pinggangnya dan hal itu membuat perutnya yang sedikit berotot itu kelihatan jelas dimata zhengting yang diam-diam sedang memperhatikannya dari luar ruang latihan sambil berusaha menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Keringat meluncur dari dahi Zhengting karena melihat pemandangan indah di depannya.

"Kau kenapa, ge ?" tanya Yanjun yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyadarkan Zhengting dari dunia khayalan nistanya tadi.

Entah mengapa, semenjak resmi berpacaran dengan xukun, zhengting menjadi sedikit...mesum ? Dia merasa dirinya sudah tercemari oleh sosok indah yang sekarang berstatus kekasihnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cai Xukun.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Baik-baik saja kok .Aku mau kembali ke kamar saja ," ujar zhengting dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Xukun berjalan mendekati Yanjun.  
"Dia kenapa, Yanjun-ah?" tanyanya.

Si vokal nine percent itu menggeleng,

"Aku tidak tahu tuh, Kunkun. Coba kau datangi saja."

Xukun mengangguk dan menyusul zhengting setelah sebelumnya mengelap keringat yang mengucur di dahinya dengan handuk putih yang dibawanya.

* * *

Xukun memasuki kamarnya, tapi tak ada sosok zhengting di sana. Dia mendengar suara air berbunyi.

' _Mungkin sedang mandi,_ 'pikirnya.

Dia melihat ponsel zhengtingyang tergeletak di atas ranjang dan membukanya. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat isi ponsel tersebut. Ada gambar dari fanfiction rated M dirinya dan Zhengting juga link dari beberapa fanfiction yang SAMA RATINGNYA dengan gambar tadi.  
Karena penasaran, pemuda bermarga Cai itu membuka salah satu fanfic itu dan membacanya. Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya dan dia menyeringai penuh arti.  
.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, zhengting keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya. Sudah satu jam dia ber-shower ria untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Tapi semua itu sia-sia saja. Bayangan Xukun terus menghantuinya dan itu malah membuat air terbuang sia-sia.

Tiba-tiba Xukun memasuki kamar sambil membawa sebuah tali. Membuat zhengting sangat kaget dan ingin segera masuk ke kamar mandi lagi, tapi terlambat. Xukun sudah menyergapnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mau kemana, sayang?" desahnya di telinga Zhengting yang kini memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"A-aku mau –"

Belum sempat Zhengting bicara, bibir xukun sudah terlebih dahulu mengunci bibirnya. Kedua mata zhengtingterbuka lebar karena ciuman itu.

Tangan Zhengting mencoba mendorong xukun menjauh darinya, namun sia-sia. Ciuman itu semakin panas dan malah membuatnya terlena.  
Suara kecapan terdengar saat lidah mereka beradu satu sama lain. Xukun mendorong belakang kepala zhengting sehingga ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Tapi ada rasa tidak suka di hati Zhengting. Dia tidak suka didominasi. Dia ingin mendominasi xukun. Padahal jelas-jelas Xukun adalah dominan dan dia adalah submisif.

Dia terus membalas ciuman Xukun dengan kasar hingga xukun kewalahan mengimbangi zhengting  
Akhirnya zhengting memukul-mukul dada xukun. Dia mulai kehabisan oksigen duluan.

Xukun melepas ciumannya tapi melanjutkan mencium leher Zhengting .

Dia memberi kissmark di sana-sini hingga leher putih zhengting yang tadinya putih polos dipenuhi bercak merah keunguan hasil karya xukun.

"Nnnghh… Ah.. Haaah…"

"Ehmm… Hyungghhh.."

Desah zhengting. Tiba-tiba xukun mengikat kedua tangan zhengting dengan tali yang dibawanya tadi. Zhengting tentu kaget dan hendak melepaskan diri tapi terlambat. Xukun mendorong tubuh zhengting ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya.

Xukun berbisik lirih di telinga Zhengting ,

"Kekasih-ku yang manis. Kenapa kau membaca fanfic dewasa seperti yang ada di ponselmu?"

Zhengting menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah mendengar suara xukun yang begitu menggoda. Suara xukun menjadi semakin dalam saja.

Perlahan xukun menciumi pipi zhengting, turun ke leher dan membuat kissmark di sekitar leher itu. Digigitnya perpotongan leher yang sensitif itu.

"Akh!"

Zhengting menjerit kecil karena ulah jahil Xukun.

Xukun lalu turun kebagian dada. Dimainkannya nipple zhengting dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya meraba paha dalam zhengting dan membuatnya mendesah kencang. Tak ketinggalan bibirnya yang masih terus mengecap leher mulus zhengting.

Xukun bangkit dan melepas pakaian yang dipakainya perlahan-lahan. Dia mencoba menggoda xukun dengan pose-pose seksi yang membuat junior zhengting tambah menegang di balik handuk yang dikenakannya.

"Kau tahu, Zhengting-ah. Kau itu nakal sekali," ujarnya menggoda.

Kembali dia menjamah tubuh Zhengting. Ditariknya handuk biru yang melilit bagian bawah kekasihnya dan kini tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benangpun tersisa.

Wajah zhengting memerah melihat juniornya sendiri yang sedang di goda oleh xukun. Xukun meraba paha zhengting, tapi ketika dia hendak mencapai batang junior zhengting dia malah tidak menyentuhnya dan itu membuat zhengting kesal.

"J-jangan goda aku, Kun~ Ah –"

Xukun meremas junior zhengting dan mengocok-ngocoknya dengan tempo perlahan.

"Haah…Ah..Nnnhh… Kun…"

"Terus mendesah, sayang"

Makin dipercepat temponya mengocok junior zhengting. Zhengting meremas seprai yang menjadi alas mereka hingga kusut.

"Kun.. Aku mau –"

Zhengting meremas seprei itu makin kuat dan cairan sehun pun tumpah di tangan xukun. Diperhatikannya tangannya yang lengket dengan cairan berwarna putih milik zhengting itu kemudian menjilatnya dengan gaya menggoda. Melihat hal itu, junior zhengting kembali menegang.

"Rasamu manis,seperti wajahmu .Kau juga cepat sekali tegangnya. Membuatku makin bergairahh…" digigitnya telinga zhengting kemudian dijilatnya.

Dibukanya lebar kedua kaki zhengting dan diarahkannya wajahnya ke junior zhengting. Ditiupnya junior itu, menyebabkan tubuh zhengting bereaksi.

Kemudian diraupnya junior zhengting dalam mulutnya. Dijilatnya bagian ujung junior zhengting yang mengeluarkan cairan bening lalu dikulum dan dihisapnya. Tubuh zhengting bergetar hebat karena ulah kekasihnya itu

"Kun… ja-jangan…"

Xukun terus mengulum junior zhengting. Hingga ketika zhengting hendak mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua, xukun menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendorong kepala zhengting agar melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan tadi.

Zhengting menurut dan mengulum junior xukunyang lebih besar daripada miliknya

"Haa… sayang.. Kau hebat… terus~ Ah~"

Zhengting pun mempercepat kulumannya hingga –

"Ting-ah… Akuhhh mau ke…Luarhhh…"

dia mendorong kepala zhengting agar seluruh cairannya ditelan oleh zhegting. Membuat zhengting hampir tersedak karenanya.

Xukun mendorong zhengting dan duduk di atas perut zhengting. Perlahan xukun memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang zhengting.

"Akh!"Zhengting menjerit kecil saat junior xukun yang lumayan besar itu memasuki dirinya.

"Kun! Ah.. Lepasss..kanhh talinyaahhh…."

Ujar zhengting dengan susah payah karena kenikmatan akibat junir xukun yang terus memasukinya. Xukun menggeleng. Dia terus memasukkan juniornya secara paksa ke dalam lubang zhengting.

Dia menaikkan pinggulnya hingga tersisa ujung juniornya saja dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya lagi. Dia menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan tempo yang semakin kama semakin cepat itu.

"Aahhh… Kun.. a-kuhh ti-dakk khuat lagihh…" desahnya.

"Le-lepaskannh.. talinyaa…"  
Akhirnya xukun melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan zhengting tadi. Segera zhengting meraih pinggang xukun dan menaik turunkan tubuh xukun dengan cepat.  
"Kyaaahh… ffaa-faster!" tubuh mereka berbalik posisi.

Xukun terus menyodokkan juniornya menembus lubang zhengting. Zhengting pun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Xukun yang menerobosnya.

"Haaa… haahh.. Lubangmu nikmat sekali, Ting-ah.." desah terus mendesah hingga akhirnya klimaks mendahului Sehun. Bebrapa sodokan berikutnya, sehun pun mencapai klimaksnya. Sehun hendak menutup matanya karena lelah.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tidur, Szhengzheng?" tanya Xukun..

"Aku lelah, Kun.." ujar zhengting dengan nafas tersengal.

"Tapi aku masih mau lagi."

"Tidak, Kun!"

"Tidak ada bantahan lagi. Salahkan dirimu yang begitu indah, hingga membuatku kecanduan dan ingin menyentuhmu setiap saat."

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar kembali suara desahan, erangan dan jeritan dari kamar Justin-Zhengting-Chengcheng itu.

* * *

Xukun mengecup lembut pipi zhengting, yang kini tertidur di dekapannya. Zhengting telah menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya padanya dan xukun tak bisa lebIh bersyukur daripada itu.

"Ini untukmu, Zhengzheng " bisiknya di telinga Zhengting dan mengecup daun telinga kekasihnya pelan.

Zhengting perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah cincin Cartier sberwarna gold bertatahkan berlian di sekelilingnya di depan matanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayangku " Xukun mengecup bibir merah muda zhengting dan membuat zhengting hampir menitikkan air matanya.

"Hey, kok menangis ? kau tidak suka kadonya ?" Xukun panik karena zhengting menangis, mengira zhengtingtidak menyukai pemberiannya.

"Bukan begitu, aku suka, terima kasih " Zhengting mengecup bibir xukun dan membuat xukun lega seketika.

"Tadinya aku ingin memberimu jam tangan namun kau sudah punya, jadi aku minta saran Justin"

Kejujuran xukun yang seperti itu yang membuat zhengting semakin memantapkan hatinya untuk mempercayakan cintanya pada xukun yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Ia tersenyum lagi, menangkup wajah xukun yang tampan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku suka sekali "

"Kita sekarang mempunyai cincin couple " Xukun menunjukkan jari manis tangan kanannya yang juga dilingkari cincin yang sama persis.

Dan zhengting kembali ternganga, pacarnya ini penuh sekali dengan kejutan manis.

"Eoh ? kau juga pakai ? kau kan jarang memakai cincin?"

"Aku mau menunjukkan kepada semua orang kalau akau milikku "

"Apa tidak mengundang kecurigaan nantinya ?" Zhengting nampak agak cemas dengan reaksi orang dan member nantinya yang pastinya akna bertanya tentang cincin pasangan itu namun dijawab gelengan cepat xukun.

"Tidak takut, bilang saja kita suka, gampang kan "

Zhengting mau tak mau tersenyum mendengarnya, ia mempercayai kalau xukun sudah memikirkan tentang itu dan dia tak takut apapun selama ada pacarnya ini bersamanya.

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
